EIA
Introduction to EarthGov Intelligence Agency To excel as an organization in foreign intelligence, counter-intelligence, operative-investigative activities, guarding the Integrity of Colony Borders, guarding the leadership of the EarthGOV and the Corporate Government, organization and ensuring of government communications as well as combating nationalism, dissent, and anti-corporate activities. The EarthGOV Intelligence Agency, EIA or ‘The Agency’ is an intelligence-driven and threat-focused national security organization with both intelligence and law enforcement responsibilities. Not as numerous as the various armed forces employed by EarthGOV in its colonies, EIA is empowered to use all necessary measures, straddling jurisdictions and geographical boundaries to enforce the corporation's will, whilst protecting her from her enemies both foreign and domestic. Services at EIA Around the world and around the clock, the EIA delivers decisive intelligence and operations to prevent strategic surprise and protect EarthGOV. Encompassing all disciplines of intelligence, overt and covert, regardless of its source EIA analyses and acts on all incoming information. Defeat. Deter. Defend. The assembled agents, officers, analysts and leadership of the EIA work to protect the interests of EarthGOV in an increasingly complex security environment. Jobs at EIA Director The Agencies executive. The EIA Director (D EIA) has total control and oversight over operations should they need to exercise that prerogative. Responsible for setting the strategic direction of the agency, deciding intelligence collection priorities, coordinating strategic level activities and representing the Agency on the Rise City Executive Board with all the associated responsibilities that comes with being an EarthGOV Director. Deputy Director (Executive) The second in command of the Agency. The Executive Deputy Director (DDE) assists the Director with whatever duties he or she delegates. Nominally responsible for coordinating with the other Deputy Directors to ensure the smooth running of day to day operations, providing operational steers as needed. Can deputise onto the Executive Board as required in the absence of D EIA. Deputy Director (Directorate) Operational command of EIA sits with two Deputy Directors, Deputy Director Operations (DDO) and Deputy Director Clandestine (DDC) who oversee the two Directorates. They oversee the daily running of their respective Directorates, executing intelligence missions as directed by D EIA and DDE, or prosecuting targets of opportunity in line with the priorities as established by the Executive Board. Senior Agent/Officer Veteran employees of the Agency, Senior Agents and Officers represent the field leadership and experienced operatives capable of handling the hardest missions. Be it Task force leadership, or a high risk no-fail missions these employees are capable of handling the full gamut of EIA operations. They additionally act as role models, mentors and field trainers for their junior colleagues. Agent/Intelligence Officer Line operatives in either Directorate, these employees are the ‘boots on the ground’ for the Agency. Aligned with their Directorate they execute missions as assigned by the command staff or targets of opportunity either solo or in cooperation with other employees. Is fully empowered to exercise any and all of the Agencies prerogative powers. Agent/Officer Recruit New entrants into the Agency having been granted their security clearances and thoroughly briefed on current procedures and operations. Each recruit is judged on a case by case basis against the reasons they were first recruited into the agency. Highly monitored, their ability to invoke the Agencies prerogative powers will depend on their role and is not a given. Support Roles and Titles Analyst An employee of the Agency but not empowered with executive powers. These individuals are subject matter experts, hackers, researchers and other specialists who have decided to offer their services either in unique support functions or the production of intelligence products. Essentially civilians they are still screened to the high standards of all other employees. Paramilitary Specialist Reporting to the Directorate of Operations, Paramilitary Specialists are none investigatory specialists of the Agency. Their primary role is to provide support to Clandestine Agents and Operations Officers in the field as needed. Typically an overt presence, they have no broad access to classified information but are afforded the same immunities as other EIA employees. National Security Advisor A nominated title for either a Senior Agent/Officer or Deputy Director. The National Security Advisor (NSA) is responsible for providing a direct point of contact for all board members who want intelligence updates, briefing the board before they vote on matters related to security and providing military intelligence advice pertinent to any situation the city is facing. Agent/Officer in Charge At times, manpower constraints result in the positions of Deputy Director Operations and Clandestine being gapped. During these periods, senior Agents/Officers in Charge are appointed to take up their responsibilities in running the various directorates. Special Mission Units At times EIA needs to create ad-hoc, permanent units to handle specific tasks on an ongoing basis. These are referred to as Special Mission Units or SMUs. Units can be used for a variety of tasks from analysis support to covert strike. The level of affiliation to EIA they have can vary, some may be direct sub units whilst others operate as deniable assets. The Deputy Director Operations has overall responsibility for their organisation, coordination and deployment. They also act as the risk holder for those units. All SMU’s require the approval of D EIA. Security Support Activity The Security Support Activity or SSA is a double duty option for Colony Security Officers interested in pursuing a career in intelligence work. Offered as an option to CSEC Specialists and up, once they have completed the Joint Intelligence Training Course (JITC) and obtained a TS/SCI clearance. The SSA provides a resource of vetted, security cleared and trained security officers for EIA Agents and Officers to use as needed for their operations. As a secondary duty, administrative control will remain with Colony Security with operational command ceded to EIA when they are operating in their capacity as SSA officers. Whilst activated as part of an EIA operation, SSA personnel are afforded the same immunities from prosecution and reprisal as their EIA counterparts. For more information on the SSA, contact the Operations Directorate or reference their TORs. Need to know Information for Employees The Intelligence Directorate The Intelligence Directorate is the central coordinating body for all branches of EarthGOV’s Intelligence Community (EIC). It provides tasking and direction to not just the Agency, but also the various TAF service intelligence commands and the Stellar Alliance Diplomatic Corps. Structure The Agency is commanded by a single Director who acts as the single point of control for the whole organization, he or she is directly supported by an Executive Deputy Director. Under the command group sits two Directorates, each with their own Deputy Director. One overseeing overt operations, the other covert. These Directorates provide a loose organizational framework for EIA personnel to develop and specialize, whilst providing little restrictions on the work an agent or officer is able to perform. Chain of Command All agents are assigned a direct supervisor, for some agents this may even be their Director. Direct supervisors and the agents supervising them are the first contacts with any issue,concern, or briefing of a subordinate agent. In the absence of a direct supervisor, Agents may find it appropriate to contact senior ranking members of their own directorate. Agents should approach superiors in the following organized manner. # The Agent’s Direct Supervisor # The Agent’s Manager (Step 1’s Supervisor) # An Agent within the same directorate, ranking one above the approaching Agent. # The next highest rank available in the same directorate. # An Agent within another directorate, ranking one above the approaching Agent. # The next highest rank available in the opposite directorate. The Directorates Operations Directorate The Operations Directorate handles all overt matters of EIA. Staffed by Intelligence Officers, these are known, badged employees of the Agency, representing the front line when dealing with partner agencies and the general public. Combining senior analysts, operations officers, enforcers, liaison officers and uniformed services, Operations provides a face to the Agency and carries out tasks requiring an official presence. The presence of an Operations Officer indicates that the EIA has a particular interest in the outcome of an event. They do not hide their affiliation, applying their skills, executive powers and the wider resources of EarthGOV to achieve the strategic objectives of the executive board. Oversight, presence and deterrence are their watchwords. Clandestine Directorate Clandestine Operations handled all covert and clandestine operations performed by Agents of EIA. Agents can operate under a variety of covers. Some may have a persona affiliated with the Agency but take advantage of modern technology to mask their identity when needed. Others have no outward affiliation to the Agency, rendering them deniable assets should they ever be captured. Deep infiltration, wet-work, targeted assassinations and propaganda are all tools in the kitbag of Clandestine Agents. On Top of running its own agents, the Clandestine Directorate also holds responsibility for running sources of human intelligence or HUMINT. Through defection, conversion and infiltration, the Clandestine Directorate provides up to date, real time intelligence for other agents and the Operations Directorate to act upon. Tradecraft Tradecraft is the art of intelligence work. This section should be considered a living document that will be updated as sim rules, precedent and operational procedure changes. There will be a mix of IC and OOC information. Italics will indicate OOC information. At it’s very heart, EIA is a faction built around gathering information and this normally involves using RoE’s spy rules. All employees of EIA, regardless of their role should know these rules and bookmark the page to ensure they can reference them as needed. This will save you and others unnecessary drama and aggro. Any questions regarding this should be directed to a senior member of EIA. Executive Powers and Discipline EIA employees are empowered with several exceptional powers to help them perform the duty of their office. These powers are handed down by the grace of EarthGOV’s executive to ensure the fulfillment of the organization's strategic objectives. Intentionally broad in scope, these represent the ultimate trust placed in EIA personnel with their charge to protect EarthGOV’s interests. Any abuse of these powers for personal gain will be met with swift retribution. Primacy As the primary branch of executive enforcement, EIA is afforded the power of primacy. Primacy refers to the right EIA Agents and Officers have to take control of an investigation (and all associated evidence, suspects, assets, operations etc). EIA may claim primacy in any of the following scenarios *Cross jurisdictional crimes (wastes/city) *Major acts of terrorism *Serious cases of sedition *(High) Treason *Countering hostile external actors *Preservation of EarthGOV assets *Preservation of EIA assets *Serious threats to the good order of the city *Threats to senior EarthGOV officials *Egregious breaches of classified information controls/CSD50 *Countering hostile reconnaissance/battlefield preparation *Any and all cases where Directive 51 is invoked *To safeguard ongoing intelligence operations *As directed by the Board of Directors *As directed by the Security Director When exercising this right, the Agent or Officer in question should direct this to the CSEC leadership, who will act as a liaison to ensure all appropriate materials are handed over. This power can be invoked in the field, but only when required by operational exigencies. In all cases, when invoking primacy the EIA agent or officer must positively identify themselves as an employee of the agency, their rank (if they hold one) and be willing to undergo an ID scan to verify this. CSEC officers are not entitled to deny transfer or withhold anything from a positively identified EIA agent exercising their powers. However if the officer believes that the power has been invoked improperly a complaint can be filed with their chain of command, who will address it with Agency senior staff. Directive 51 Directive 51 refers to emergency powers afforded to EIA agents under certain emergency scenarios. Reference the attached document. (S//EGOV) Directive 51 Cerberus-S Link Grade Equivalence Due to the invariable necessity to work alongside our compatriots in Colony Security, it has been agreed to afford EIA employees a degree of equivalence to their rank structure. This guidance is provided to assist both agencies in establishing mutual respect and authority as needed. *Recruits, Analysts and Paramilitary Specialists are equivalent to a Staff Sergeant E-6 *Clandestine Agents/Intelligence Officers are equivalent to Warrant Officer 1 W-1 *Senior Agents are equivalent to Lieutenants O-1 *Senior Agents in charge of Directorates are equivalent to Captains O-3 *Deputy Director (Directorates) are equivalent to Captains O-3 *Deputy Director Executive is equivalent to Lieutenant Colonel O-5 *Director EIA is equivalent to Colonel O-6 It should be stressed that this equivalence mostly related to courtesies and respect that should be afforded between overt, identified members of EIA and Colony Security personnel. At no point does equivalence prevent EIA personnel using their authority to assert primacy, nor does it allow for them to just usurp a CSEC officer based purely on rank. Immunity EIA employees possess blanket immunity from criminal prosecution in the execution of their duties. Authorities who wish to bring charges against an employee of the Agency must submit their complaint to the Rise City Executive Board or D EIA. If either a majority of the board or D EIA believes there is a case to answer, they may revoke an employee’s immunity and allow the prosecution to continue. Discipline EIA Agents and Officers serve at the pleasure of the Director. They have no rules, no restrictions and no limitations in their power so long as their actions are in line with EarthGOV’s and EIA’s strategic objectives. Employees may be warned, fired and suspended at the discretion of the Director or whoever they delegate this power too. Application Recruitment The Agency has two primary strands of intake, Direct Recruits and Colony Security Transfers. These are detailed below. Once a recruit has been granted a security clearance, they will be taken through an induction course which will brief them on the structure of EIA, our relationship to the other branches of EarthGOV, how we operate, major ongoing operations and other minor administrative functions. The agent or officer recruit will then be assigned to an employee from their chosen Directorate who they will assist and mentor. Additional formal training my follow however promotion from Agent/Officer Recruit is at the sole discretion of the EIA command element upon receiving a positive recommendation from ranking Agency employees. All expressions of interest should be directed to the single point of contact datanet address. A flowline detailing the steps involved in EIA recruitment can be found at this location. Direct Recruits Direct recruits are citizens of note who have either made themselves known to the Agency or have been scouted out by current employees. The Agency maintains an open multi-user datanet address for people to drop expressions of interest for employment. This is then sifted by senior Agency officials and individuals who show promise may be subject to a period of covert observation, before being asked to undertake a Annex B at the TS/SCI level from Colony Security Directive 50 and attend an interview. At this interview they may be subject to a polygraph before the final granting of clearance and progressing in the process. Senior staff should be looking for individuals who display: *Loyalty *Independence *Creativeness *Intelligence *Adaptability *Resilience This list is obviously not exhaustive and each selection should be made on a case by case basis. Colony Security Transfers Due to how close the Agency operates to local Colony Security forces their investigations department seems like a natural recruitment pool for EIA. However in the interests of ensuring CSECs best and brightest aren’t constantly siphoned off a balance must be struck. Any officers wishing to transfer their employment to the Agency must meet the following requirements. *Officers are eligible for transfer from Staff Sergeant (E-6) *Officers wishing to transfer must have completed the JITC and preferably contributed as part of the SSA. *Officers must be in good standing with regards to discipline and still maintain a TS/SCI clearance. *Officers must receive permission from the Investigations Assistant Commander and the Security Director (D SEC) before applying. *Exceptions to this may be made at will with the agreement of both D EIA and D SEC, however officers not in possession of a TS/SCI must undergo an Annex B before transferring.